Legend of Harry
by TheTwoMind
Summary: If hyrule fell apart after skyward sword... And the timeline of Zelda shattered leaving items from different games in history at the same point and Harry found them... Would this happen?


**AN: Hey guys TheTwoMind here! I've been on my regular searching spree for fanfiction but couldn't find much stuff so I went to YouTube for ideas and created this little thing. It's also not a crossover because I really don't like sticking to canon. Canon sucks and so do cannons! Basically all you need to know is this. Hyrule existed, the Interlopers were sent to the twilight realm, before the other games could happen something went wrong and the world fell apart, history of the earth happened, Harry potter happens in the 21** **st** **century and where the story starts. Oh and only a few books remain from Hyrule including a few items you might know. But no hookshot, that thing is dangerous! But the items won't fit the timeline I made but I. don't. care!**

Harry wiped the sweat from his forehead as the 8 year old kept digging the hole his relatives told him to dig. His uncle Vernon dropped a large metal box in it before shoving him "Fill the hole and then get home freak!" He growled at him driving off before Harry could reply to him. He looked at the metal box and opened it curiously, after all once he buried it his uncle wouldn't know if he'd opened it.

"You've met with a terrible fate haven't you?" He read from a carving on the lid of the box. "No kidding… I'm abused… I think. Let's see… Some masks? What are these doing in this box? A blue thingy… A sword… What's all this doing in here?!" He muttered rummaging through the box as he found five masks, one was wooden with a round bowl shaped mouth poking out, another looked like stone with a much bulkier look, another looked like a fish and was blueish green, but the last two were different. One of them was shaped similar to a drawing of a heart with eyes and spikes around the edges while the other was human shaped with white hair and face paint. "Creepy..." He muttered examining the masks before moving onto the other objects. There was a blue ocarina with a silver looking band containing three golden triangles forming a larger one with a missing triangle in the middle of it, but the biggest item in the box was the sword resting on a shield. The sword had a blue hilt with a cross guard that looked like it could fold to latch onto the bottom of the blade, it also had the triangles carved onto the bottom of the blade. The shield had the same triangle at the top with a red bird at the bottom with its wings at the edges of the odd shape. "What's all this doing here? And how and why would uncle Vernon have it to get rid of?" He asked quietly before picking up four stone like mask parts and slotting them together curiously before finding a fifth one and slotting that one into it turning it into a complete mask with the same colour style as the heart mask as well as an emerald green lining. "Pretty…" He mumbled in awe before finding a pouch which absorbed anything he put near it, so he shoved everything he could find in the box into the pouch then shoved it in his pocket where it vanished. "Neat…" He complimented before burying the box and heading back to his cupboard where he fell asleep.

"Master… Master… Wake up." He heard waking up to find that the Dursley house was gone and he was in the forest he'd buried the chest in. "You're awake master." He heard the voice again and looked around scared.

"Who's there?! S-Stay away!" He yelled out before the pouch in his pocket appeared on his belt and spat out the sword which then created something floating. He squinted and realised it was a person. **(It's Fi. I know that. You know that. She knows that)** "Who are you?" He asked confused, "And how were you in the sword?"

"I am Fi. I was the spirit placed in this blade by the goddess. My previous master placed me in the stand in the sealed grounds where I stayed for many years until the world I had been made to protect fell apart and I was placed in a chest along with many other artefacts by said master for protection. You are the first person that I have determined to be a suitable master. Please raise the blade skyward and let the sacred light shine through it." Fi told him as he clumsily lifted the blade while the light shone through like a spark through a tv wire before the thing explodes and your parents have to buy a new sky box and tv! Sorry… Anyway the sword shone. "Recognition complete… Harry. Master I suggest checking to see what items you have so that we may survive in safety." She told him calmly and entering the blade. _"Please place the blade within the sheath and place it on your back with the shield."_ She instructed as he did carefully.

"Like this Miss Fi?" He asked putting the sword and shield on his back carefully.

" _Yes master Harry. I advise we find shelter before checking your items. That tree over there shall provide suitable safety for now."_ She told him calmly and guiding him to a large tree with a face shaped by roots.

Harry looked in the pouch and found he had missed quiet a lot as it had already been inside the bag. There was a golden mechanical beetle with large pincers and wings, a wing crested bow, mittens for digging or something, claw like gauntlets, red flame earrings, some kind of bellow or something like it, a harp, a cloth with a stitched image, a slingshot, a blue scale on some kind of handle and a whip with a glowing blue tip. There was also a cube which seemed to contain something frozen in time which he left like that until he could find a safe place to stay at and plan things out, and a whistle with the same bird emblem as the shield had on it. He quickly put everything away and let the pouch vanish again falling asleep…


End file.
